Lost love remix
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: War is never truly won in the eyes of those left in to pick up the pieces the war left behind. War tore apart two young lovers, but has also brought them together again. Will love concur over all? Or should well enough have been left alone?


"Jasper, please don't do this" Bella said again. She had her arms wrapped around her legs holding them to her chest as her forehead rested on her knees, Bella's eyes were shut tight, as if she was trying to hold herself together, but she was failing miserably. She wished she was anywhere, but here.

"Isabella, I have to go, to protect the country, to protect you" Jasper told her. He hated seeing her in pain, especially because he knew the pain was caused by him, but he didn't know how to make it better. Isabella felt his hand on her shoulder and flinched away from his touch.

"Do what you wish, make me a widow at seventeen? Even if you do return, you will not be the man I fell in love with, I have already seen what the war does to those whom survive it and I will not watch as you fall apart as he did" She stood then, placing an item in his hand and walked away.

He was shipped off the next day and a week later Texas was hit and things just went down hill from there, Isabella found out my mother had died in the bombing and Houston was evacuated, Isabella ended up in a small town in the middle of nowhere, it wasn't bad at first, but then the epidemic hit. Hundreds died and she was bitten by a vampire.

She didn't believe in them either until that night. And wished she was never given the pleaser to know they ever existed. For Isabella was brought into the world of mythical creatures for one reason. To fight against those whom don't follow the rules.

The Volturi had come across Isabella when ridding the south of newborns. Eleazar, one of the Volturi guards sensed that she was powerful. Even as a human she had powers none of them could comprehend. She was different though. They all knew it the minute she was bitten and all she felt was a faint tingling sensation running through her body.

And when the tingling finally stopped, her heart was still beating, blood still ran through her veins, she still cried -a lot in those first weeks in fact- she also had her human eye colour, but she possessed the speed and strength of a vampire and the ability to do anything really.

But there was more, she hated them for making her what she was. You give her eternal life, strength, speed and more powers that any vampire before her had ever seen. And she just wishes to be human again. But she would help them. She knew more humans would die from the vampire war if she didn't.

She did become close to them though. The Volturi, that is. She didn't want to, but when you've got all of eternity stretched out in front of you and the only people you can confide in are those you hate, sooner or later you will learn to talk to them, to like them, to love them.

But, as someone once said _"You can never truly feel love until you have felt hate, for they both come from the heart" _and Isabella sure felt a lot of hate towards them in the beginning. So it was inevitable that she grow to love them. They became her family. She would do anything for them, which brings the story to the present day.

Bella - as she is more commonly called now - stood in front of Aro, Marcus and Caius as they explained what she was to do.

'Maria was part of the southern war, if you care to remember and had resurfaced - if only for a short time - and we are sure she planes to start another war. We have decided you are not to stay in Volterra. It is to dangerous' Bella just stared at Aro, he knew she could take care of herself, but they had all agreed that her safety was important.

Because as Bella became closer to them, they had been drawn to her. They cared about her. More than was acceptable for vampires, but it was true. 'What if I don't want to leave?' Bella demeaned.

'You have no say in the matter' Marcus said. 'There is a newborn. Annabella Swan. No one knows she is missing and she is due at her fathers in a day' Marcus went on 'You will learn her memories and make them you own. The two of you look a like and her father has not seen her in some time'

'This is not a request' Caius told Bella 'You will go. No guards will go with you and you will change your sent. You will just be another human in a sea of so many'

'You must do this' Aro said taking her hand 'We would not be doing this if there was another way' Bella nodded slowly, she still had yet to say something after her first question. 'You leave tonight' still no words fell from Bella's lips. She knew it was best, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. 'You should say good bye to everyone' Bella nodded and walked away.

She found Jane and the tears started and Jane just held her while she cried it out. The Volturi was everything she knew and Volterra had been her home for over a century. They were her family and if Aro was sending her away she knew it was dangerous.

Most think vampires can't make bonds and they can't, most of the time. But as Aro has observed, Bella seems to bring out the humanity in vampires that have forgotten how to be human. To feel love, sadness, excitement. She makes you _want _to feel all those emotions.

After she had calmed down, she said goodbye to the others and met Isabella Swan. Marcus was right, we looked a lot a like. Though her eyes were red, my hair was longer and I had more defined curves. She smiled and stood as I walked in the room.

'Hi, I'm Bella' The girl said holding out her hand.

'You stole my line' I joked slipping my hand into hers, she laughed shaking my hand briefly before pulling back.

'Sorry. Um, so how does this work? Do I just tell you about my life?' she asked.

'No, I already know everything' I told her 'Your mother left your father when you were little taking you with her. But your about to go live with him because your mom got remarried and you wanted to give them some privacy. You were in Seattle on an overnight layover and you were a victim to a mugging. You were shot and that's when Felix found you, I wonder what they were doing in Seattle'

'That was cool' she said grinning.

'Thank you' I said

'We have a problem though, we're nothing a like personality wise' she pointed out.

'When you've been alive as long as I have, you learn to act really well, and hopefully I wont have to stay that long' _But probably long enough to drive me crazy. She added mentally. Humans fascinate Bella, they always have. But they can also be such annoying creatures, especially the males._

_The girls talked for a little while and then it was time for them to part their separate ways. Bella Swan was off to the Amazon and Bella of the Volturi was summoned to see Aro, Marcus and Caius for what might be the last time in many years._


End file.
